


Hello Again

by Paragosm



Category: Original Work, Zaminalia
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Saying hi to your family, graveyard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26818021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paragosm/pseuds/Paragosm
Summary: Vijya says hello.
Collections: Angstober 2020





	Hello Again

Vijya stepped over the graves of many, some she had killed, some she had loved. 

She descended down to the slope graves of her mother, her twin, and her father. 

"It's good to see you again, Mami." She murmured, tears filling her eyes as she pushed heavy dreadlocks back. 

"Happy birthday."


End file.
